The Princess and the Perfect Soldier
by piperserenity
Summary: CHAPTER 11 is up! Now that they have returned home what new conflict do they find on the welcoming committee. Some new situations bring about a few questions for the princess and her perfect soilder...R
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone...this is my first GW/SM crossover so it is sort of a test run. If you like it REVIEW and I will continue with it...thanks bunches   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW  
  
Chapter 1: Going to Earth  
  
The moon shown down brightly over the never sleeping city. Cars and people were moving about as if night were not the appropriate time to sleep. The city was lit up with lights from the many tall buildings. On the west edge of the city the tall form of the Imperial Crystal Palace could be seen.  
  
The light that the palace gave off never went out, and most people would look up at it in comfort. However, there were those who lived within the palace that did not feel the same comfort.  
  
Sky looked out the huge window of the tower at the top of the palace. She let a small sigh escape her as she let her thoughts wonder, oh how she longed to be able to walk along the streets and not have a bodyguard. To be able to sleep in on Saturdays and not have to rush off to another country for a quick meeting.  
  
She exited the room that she usually went to too collect her thoughts. The same room that she had sat by her mother's side night after night when she had been in the sleep of the dark moon.  
  
Words from the conversation she had had with her mother that night came to her head, "You are the heir to the throne Sky, it is time you start acting like it. This is why you need to accompany me when I go to the meetings and peace talks. Then there are debates, and budgets, also many many laws..." Her mother's voice rang in her ears.  
  
She knew that her mother meant well, but it was so hard not to get mad at the woman sometimes. But she had kept her composure and held her tongue.  
  
Oh how she missed her little sister. Rini always mad her laugh with her innocence, and her never ending ideas. Rini had been away for two years now, and Sky had not seen when she came back to visit the one time.  
  
Sky never understood why her mother thought that Rini needed to be trained and she didn't. Not that it really bothered her it was just the idea of it. Maybe it was because Rini didn't have as many friends running around the palace as Sky did.  
  
Sky smiled to herself when thoughts for her friends came to her mind.  
  
Mya with her long raven hair, green eyes, and silk skin which she never missed the chance to show off. Mya was the daughter of Rye and Chad,and she was quite the rebel at times. She and Sky were only three hours apart in birth, and had been attached at the hip since they first laid eyes on each other. Neither took notice of how their mothers would often find something to fight about and say that they couldn't see each anymore.  
  
There was also AJ, Andrew Junior to be exact. He was Lita and Andrew's oldest son. He was about eight months older than the girls, but they all grew up together and he was there to pull the pranks on them. He and Mya had started dating recently, an occurance that Sky had predicted with the way they argued all the time. Plus Sky had always thought AJ to be rather cute with his sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and muscled figure. She could see Mya's logic.  
  
Then there was Kylie. Kylie was Trista's daughter, no one new who her father was, well except for maybe Serena. Kylie was rather quiet, except for when she was around just them. Her short, vibrant red hair matched her eyes, and went well with her tan skin. Her figure was like her mother's, except she was quite a bit shorter. Kylie always acted as Sky's voice of reason when Mya wanted to impair her better judgement.  
  
Sky turned the last corner and entered the hallway of bedrooms. She passed each thick glass door with the symbols incrested upon them, telling of their occupants. You could not see through the doors, but the symbols stood out. She reached hers and looked at the never fading four-moon symbol, alongside the earth symbol, a rose, and a starlight symbol.  
  
Before she entered her room she looked at the door at the end of the hallway and saw her mother and father's symbols glowing slightly.  
  
She immediately fell onto her white silk canopied bed and fell into darkness.  
  
On a Shuttle bound for earth from the moon.  
  
Duo let out a long-winded sigh as he listened to Relena's speech about what to do and what not to do in the palace. He looked over at Heero.  
  
Heero's eyes were closed, and he looked almost innocent, Duo could tell he was asleep, after all he probably hadn't slept in a good two weeks. They had been on inspection duty for three months now.  
  
The inspections had been an idea of Heero and Wufei. Every two weeks they would go up and inspect a colony, but the plan had to be altered for the fist time it was used. Ever colony had to be checked the first time, and this great task had required the input of every top preventer.  
  
He remembered when Relena had told them that they were invited to the Inter- Planetary Ball at the Imperial Crystal Palace. He had been slightly excited, after all it was the royal family. But he could recall the groans of disapproval from Heero and Wufei, Trowa and Quatre had seemed fine with. Although Quatre had met with the family many times before because of his business deals.  
  
Besides Quatre, Relena and Zechs were the only other ones to know what to expect from the King and Queen that kept their galaxy in a balance.  
  
Duo smiled at Heldi when she took her seat next to him after coming back from the cafeteria. "So did I miss anything?" she asked as she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Sorry Babe, nothing important. Just a long drawn out speech on court behavior, I mean really..who would even think that we need to be briefed on that?" His voiced was laced thick with sarcasm as he eyed Relena. She just gave him a grin and shook her head at his comment.  
  
Heero woke to see everyone sitting rather spaced out across the large cabin. Duo with Heldi, Trowa playing cards with Quatre, Wufei silently arguing with Sally over something. Relena was sitting quietly beside her brother and Noin. He returned his attention to the window and looked at the image of earth that was getting larger as they approached.  
  
Thoughts of Relena filled his head, and he shook it ever so slightly. He hated the fact that she had said it was best for them to just be friends, but after awhile he realized she was right.  
  
He had taken some time to think, which meant that he disappeared for awhile. He had come to find that he hadn't loved her like that, it was more of a sister-brother thing. Although he never failed to be the first to defend her.  
  
His thoughts traveled to their upcoming mission, one that he thought to be quite pointless. What could meeting the King and Queen have to do with anything that they were working on at the moment. He did, however, want to meet the princess.  
  
Ever since the wars had ended, every time he would see a picture of her and he would get stuck in her gaze. Her ice blue eyes would freeze him to the spot and he would have to look at her for a moment longer than he thought nessacery, taking in her platinum blonde hair that was always in the same odango style of her mother. Her milky skin made her features stand out against her slim figure in her royal white dress.  
  
He always hated that he would get infatuated with a stinking picture, so he figured that if he seen her in person he could clear up the problem.  
  
He was surprised when he felt the shuttle land, he hadn't even noticed they were that close. When it came to a stop everyone stood and exited the shuttle.  
  
It was four missing bags, three threats on Duo's life, and one limo ride later that they reached the main foyer of the palace.  
  
The ceiling extended high enough to fit a gundam in there, and was covered in crystal lining. The wide white columns lined the walls for support, and the floor was covers in some sort of marble that was white with only the slightest hint of silver. The huge staircase extended in a curve, then straight to reveal the same marble one the sides of it, but the stairs and railing were the same crystal that was on the outside of the palace.  
  
"Wow!" Duo said and it echoed. Heldi slapped him in the arm.  
  
They could hear the clicking of heals coming from somewhere, they looked to there right to find a hallway with arches lining the whole way. And walking towards them was a woman with long blonde hair, put partially back with a red bow. She was wearing a knee length dress of orange, and the symbol of Venus was pinned over her heart.  
  
"Hello everyone, oh Relena dear it is so good to see you!" she said as she gave Relena and Quatre hugs, then shook Zechs' hand. "Well the rest of you must be the Gundam Pilots. Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, my name is Mina and I will be showing you around the palace today. Before we get started does anyone need anything, or have any questions?" She smiled at them and released her breath, "Okay now that that's over with, I can talk normally. Stupid requirements, don't ya just hate um?" she and Relena laughed.  
  
Relena introduced everyone, then they took off up the huge staircase.  
  
It had been about ten minutes sense the start of the tour when they all heard a loud bang and a few screams. Mina turned to see the door of the lounge fly open and flashes of red, black and blonde go running down the hallway in the opposite direction. The last to exit the room was a very flustered looking Sky, she turned and saw Mina and started the other way.  
  
"I don't think so Skylenity Shields. Come with me, that way you won't get into anymore trouble." Mina called at the seventeen-year-old girl.  
  
She turned to face them, wiped off her pants, fixed her shirt and checked her hair. Then she held her head up and walked to Mina's side and nodded to everyone. She opened her eyes to find them met with Prussian blue ones, she almost got lost in them, but Mina's voice called to her.  
  
"Everyone, this is Princess Sky. You will have to excuse her and her friends behavior, they tend to stay in trouble." Mina said as she gave Sky a reassuring hug, meaning she would not tell her mother.  
  
The others bowed slightly and they continued the tour.  
  
Sky, however, never took her eyes off the boy that was in front of her. She liked the way his wild hair set off his wild eyes. But it was his mystery that got her attention the most, she wanted to see what was behind those mysterious eyes.  
  
And like her mother, she had to have what she wanted. 


	2. The Escape

Thanks for the review, it helps me to update faster. Well here is the next chapter, if ya have any ideas please feel free to share. R&R   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW...sniff sniff:(  
  
Chapter Two: The Escape  
  
Sky huffed and crossed her arms as she received the lecture she knew would come from her Aunt Mina, although she was grateful it was all she was receiving. If her mother or father had found out that they had, yet again, made a big commotion in the palace, she would be in the office with her parents.  
  
They were currently in the library/den room that they used to welcome people who would be staying at the palace. Sky tuned her aunt out and observed the room of people. She already knew Relena and Quatre, and she liked them pretty well.  
  
Her eyes moved to the dark headed girl beside the boy with the long brown braid, who were currently standing over a very annoyed looking boy with a small pony tail. He was trying to read one of the books and they were apparently doing a very good job of stopping him.  
  
She laughed inwardly, and then the boy with hair covering half of his face caught her attention. He was silently listening to the conversation of Relena, Quatre, Zechs, and Noin. He looked bored to her.  
  
Then she laid eyes on the boy with wild eyes. He was standing against the end of a bookcase and looking out the window. He seemed slightly uninterested in the goings on of the rest of the room. They way he was doing reminded her of Amara and she smiled.  
  
"Are you done yet Mina?" she said, interrupting her aunt.  
  
Mina put her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow, "Sure, why not. I mean it isn't like you were listening to me anyway Sky. I think you stopped that when you were eight. Go ahead, go get into some other form of trouble." Mina kissed her on the forehead, then went to join the conversation in the corner of the room.  
  
Sky silently walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the window and stood. She was starring at the boy, who now had his eyes closed, and didn't move when she kicked the wall. 'I wonder if he is awake?' Sky thought as she waved her hand in his face.  
  
Oh he was awake all right, but thinking it to be Duo, he was ignoring the gestures.  
  
Finally she gave up and just stood there observing him. It was like that for quite some time, until they heard the huge double doors open.  
  
Sky had her head turned when he opened his eyes to see that it was she that had been in front of him. His eyes widened slightly, then he returned to his normal self.  
  
When Sky looked back in front of her, he was on the other side of the room. She frowned slightly, then turned her attention to her parents.  
  
Everyone was assembled in the middle of the room now, facing the king and Queen. Everyone gave a bow, with the exception of Sky and Mina, and raised back up.  
  
"Welcome everyone. It is a great honor to get to meet all of you. I have heard of your many heroic feats during the war, and I must give you my deepest thanks." The queen spoke softly. Then the king proceeded to say something along the same lines.  
  
Then Relena introduced everyone, "You highness this is Trowa Barton, you already know Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell and his wife Heldi Maxwell, Heero Yuy, and you also know my brother and his wife."  
  
The king and queen shook everyone's hand and they proceeded to make small talk around the large table in the room. Well those who usually talked made small talk, Wufei, Trowa and Heero kept quiet.  
  
Sky smiled to herself, 'Heero Yuy uhh?' she thought.  
Night had fallen by the time they all left the dinning hall after dinner.  
  
Sky sat in the middle of the rose garden looking up at the moon. Her gown that had replaced her causal clothes shown brightly in the radiant moonlight.  
  
She jumped slightly when she felt someone sit down beside her, but smiled at the sight of her father.  
  
"You know you are getting harder and harder to find lately. Penny for you thoughts angel." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
She smiled, "Nothing important really. Just some different stuff."  
  
A few moments of silence passed as they both took in the landscape of the gardens.  
  
"Daddy?" Sky said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"That boy, Heero, what do you know about him?" she asked, trying not to sound too interested. After all her father was rather protective and she didn't need him to get suspicious.  
  
"Well... we know he was the pilot of the gundams 01 and Zero, and he also piloted Epyon for a short while. He was raised by one of the five doctors, and trained to be the perfect soldier, and from what I could tell today he is rather quiet. Other than that I don't know that much, why do you ask?" He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She looked at the ground, "Oh, no reason. Just curious I guess. That is really sad, to never get to meet you parents, I wonder if it bothers him?" she said.  
  
"I would think so." Both heads turned to see Serena standing at her husband's side. She smiled at them, and they returned the favor. "I mean your father can't remember his parents and hates that, so of course it must bother Heero." She said as she sat on the other side of Sky.  
  
"I know that, I just meant that because he has all that training and stuff, would it still bother him." She said.  
  
"Well why don't you ask him?" Serena said as she pushed a piece of her daughter's hair out of her face. "I mean he is really cute Sky, you should really try and talk to him."  
  
Darien looked mortified, "Serena!! If you don't mind, do not influence her. She will talk to him is she wants, but don't encourage it. Geeze, you remember the last court meeting in London. I thought I was going to have to beat the son of the secretary of state away from her."  
  
Serena let out a laugh, "Oh come now Darien, it is not that bad. Sky is rather reasonable with her choice of guys, what else could you ask for? And may I remind you how my father treated you when we started dating." She winked at Sky as she said this.  
  
"When we were dating? Ha...he still likes to give me the talk on how to treat his little girl." Darien replied.  
  
Sky stood, "Okay, who said anything about me dating anyone, let alone brought up the subject of past boyfriends? I do not need suggestions on who to talk to, thank you very much Mom. Now I am going to bed, 'Night and love you both." She said as she kissed them both good night. Then walked away.  
  
Serena leaned into her husband's arms, "What was that about?"  
  
He just shook his head, "She is just like you, so as always, I have no idea."  
  
Heero sat beside Duo as they went over the plans for the next few months. Duo had lost attention as Quatre talked, and was ticking Heldi trying to get her attention. She was doing a very good job of ignoring him. Everyone else was paying attention rather well.  
  
Everyone in the room jumped when they heard something fall in the hall outside the room. Then the big door opened slightly, and giggles could be heard.  
  
The giggles were followed by whispers, "Man Mya, can't you sneak out of anywhere without making any noise." A boy's voice said.  
  
"Sush, I think someone is coming down the hall. Are you sure you checked where Luna and Artamis were? You know they like to make us think they are one place when they are really waiting outside the palace for us." A girl's voice said.  
  
"Yes Mya, I am sure I checked. Wouldn't it be a better idea if we were actually in the room incase someone were coming down the hall?" another girl's voice said.  
  
"My point exactly Kylie, now either we are going in, or I am pushing someone in." Relena smiled at everyone else in the room as she recognized the last voice.  
  
"We must be in their escape route, that was the princess." She said to the others.  
  
Then they saw a flash of blonde as it came through the door, and landed in front of Heero's feet. She got up and faced him before letting her attention turn to her three friends that had entered the room behind her. "I did not mean it literally, and I certainly didn't mean for you to throw me." She said as she propped he hand up on her hip.  
  
Her friends kept laughing though, and she sighed and crossed her arms. None of them were dressed like they usually were. Sky was wearing a silver tank that only went to about mid waist, and a black mini skirt with knee high black boots. The other two girls were wearing similar outfits, but of different colors. The boy was wearing baggy black pants and a white T- shirt.  
  
When they stopped laughing they took notice of the other people in the room. "I can't believe that Luna put them in our escape route." Mya said crossing her arms.  
  
"Figures, I guess she thought it would stop us from going to the club." AJ said  
  
"Well it sure isn't stopping me, come on guys. Relena won't say anything." She winked at Relena then walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
"Is it really safe for the princess of the earth and her friends to go gallivanting around the city without their parents' knowledge?" Zechs asked before she leapt out the window.  
  
"I assure you, we can take care of ourselves, and if our parents knew we wouldn't be going." Sky said, then jumped. Mya, Kylie, and AJ went after her.  
  
"She is rather cocky don't you think?" Zechs said to his sister.  
  
Relena smiled, "She has a bit of a wild side, mostly due to the fact that she had to do so many duties that her parents assign. She never really got a childhood, so she takes it out on them now."  
  
They all looked surprised when Heero walked over to the window and started to jump. "Umm...Heero what are ya doin?" Duo asked.  
  
"If something happens to her we will be held responsible because we saw them leave. I for one am not willing to suffer the consequences." He said as he jumped out the window, leaving the others to ponder this observation.  
  
Hey everyone, I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it was sort of a build up thing. The next one will better, I promise, well REVIEW and tell me whatcha think. 


	3. Unexpected Occurrences

Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up, been busy with different stuff. But anyways here it is, I might not get to update for a week cause I am going on vaca, but I will update as soon as I get back. Thanks bunches for reviews:)  
  
Disclaimer: don't own SM or GW:(  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Occurrences  
  
Sky sat at the wall in the club, watching her friends dance. She had gotten a stomachache when she had been hit on by a big wooly man. AJ had threatened him when he wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
She was just thankful that no one had recognized her, well yet at least. She figured that most people had assumed she was a look alike, or a wanna be. No one would ever imagine the princess to do such things as ware a mini skirt along with wild girl make-up, and attend nightclubs. But what people didn't know wouldn't hurt them.  
  
Sky watched Kylie find a dance partner she thought suitable, and Mya and AJ flirt the whole time. That was until she saw him across the room.  
  
She felt the whole room stand still as she made eye contact. Anger was her first reaction, 'What in the world? They found out I was gone and sent him after me. Well I will show them, I am not that easy to keep up with.' Sky then waited until someone passed into Heero's view, and when he could see the spot again she was gone.  
  
Heero was confused, had not lost anyone before. He looked to the right just in time to see a flash of blonde slip out the door in the far back. He stalled enough to consider weather he should leave the other three there, but decided it would be fine since AJ was with them.  
  
He reached the ally behind the club, but saw nothing. He started to walk towards the main street, but before he went ten feet his face met pavement.  
  
He didn't wait to regain he composure, he jumped up and kicked at the feet of his attacker. Before they had a chance to get up Heero's gun was in their face.  
  
Heero was surprised when he met those piercing blue eyes, but he didn't lower his weapon.  
  
She dusted herself off and placed her hand on her hip defiantly. "Are you gonna put that thing down, or shoot me? Either way you need to hurry up, my knee is bleeding pretty badly and I need to clean it up."  
  
Heero expression didn't change as he lowered his gun, "How is that you managed to sneak up on me unnoticed? No one has ever done that."  
  
Sky walked out onto the street, and he followed after some debating weather or not too. They walked along the street on the sidewalk. The busy city was enjoying its normal nightlife scene and they blended in.  
  
"I do not call Amara and Trista my Aunts for no reason. They made sure that I had all of my training in before I started school. They still make me practice every now and then, but I don't use my training that much." Sky answered as she walked with her hands behind her back, she looked very innocent.  
  
"Training? Exactly what kind of training could the princess of the earth need to do? Besides be pampered and look pretty?" Heero said.  
  
Sky felt the rage well up, "For your information, Mr. Perfect Soldier, I am the daughter of Sailor moon, and that means I have a duty to uphold as heir to the throne. And I do not get pampered, unless you count getting yelled at quite frequently pampered. I do not just look pretty; I do a lot of work, school mostly for right now. You have no idea what you are talking about so just be quiet." She crossed her arms and looked as if she would spit fire.  
  
"Is that an order, or just a suggestion?" Heero asked. He was fighting back the urge to laugh at the look of pure anger on her face. He had to admit that she was not that bad, considering her stature. 'Relena may even be worse then she is.' He thought. Although he had never seen Relena whine about anything, she had a certain air about her.  
  
"It was a simple comment, not an order. I do not take pleasure in ordering people around." She said this a bit more calmly.  
  
They walked in silence for a while, until they reached the road leading to the palace. It was a street lined with cherry blossom trees, and white concrete. Sky remembered walking it when she was little, then she had whined because it was two miles long, but she didn't mind now.  
  
"Sailor Moon huh? I have heard stories about her, from Duo mostly." Heero said, breaking the silence.  
  
Sky looked up at the palace as she spoke; "Well I can tell you that they are probably true. My mother and father, along with all of my aunts, were great fighters. They protected the earth from many different enemies. It was there past selves that got rid of the dark moon family. That is where my sister is, in the past."  
  
Heero was still getting used to the idea that such people existed, even thought the royal family had reigned for twenty years now. "Hn." Was his reply.  
  
She gave him a funny look, then laughed at him. "Where are you from Heero Yuy?"  
  
"No where." His face kept its emotionless look on his face as he answered her questions.  
  
"How can you be from no where? You have to have came from some where, like when you first came to earth, where did you come from?" Sky kept prying.  
  
"I was sent here from a colony. Don't really remember which one, and don't care too. Do you always talk this much?" he replied.  
  
Her smile did not falter, "Depends on what mood I am in. Sorry to bring that up if it bothers you that much. I like the colonies, they are nice places to live, or so they seem. Never really got to stay more than a night on one, mom and dad do their little meetings up there and we mover to the next one. That's life though."  
  
They had reached the palace and were standing outside the gates. Heero was about to type in the code he had broken earlier when Sky grabbed his hand and pulled him through a small maze of cherry trees.  
  
She didn't let go until they reached the back part of the main exterior wall. There was a vine crawling up the tall wall, although it didn't look sturdy until it got half way up.  
  
Sky let his hand go and started to climb the tree next to the vine. When she reached the first limb she looked down at him, "Well are you coming?"  
  
"Why couldn't you just go through the gate, I have the code." He said as he started up the tree.  
  
She jumped from the tree to the vine and climbed onto the top of the wall. She watched as he followed. When they were both on the top they looked down the other side. It was a long jump, "Well as Lita always says, it is easier to jump down than it is to jump up." Then she jumped down onto the palace lawn.  
  
Heero followed suite, both landing on their feet. He was then thankful for years of experience with the tall gundam.  
  
"We could have went in through the main gate, but that would have gotten us both into trouble. If you will look through the trees over there you can see Luna and Artamis on patrol. Normally one of the scouts is over there, but I think they had the night off. Trust me, I would much rather deal with one of my aunts than Luna." Sky explained as they reached the window they had came out of.  
  
Heero could see a woman with long black hair, and a man with long white hair standing at the gate's sides. He turned to find Sky was already gone.  
  
When he reached the room Zechs was the only one in it. He was poring over endless papers, and had glasses on. He looked very superficial.  
  
He met Heero's gaze when he entered the room. Zechs stood and removed his glasses, "You have a message from Lady Une. Everyone else is gone. Shortly after you left to follow the princess we received word of a find on the T8 colony. Une sent the message at noon today, and we didn't receive it until such a late hour. That was the first tip off that something was wrong. Then Martie Maiya sent word that her mother had not been seen for the past four hours. The others left immediately; I stayed to tell you. Our shuttle leaves in an hour."  
  
Heero took a second and registered this information. Then his reflexes as the prefect soldier took over; "You are actually going to wait on a shuttle that a civilian pilot will fly. That will take three days to get to the T8 area."  
  
Zechs grinned, "Figured you would say that. I meant that the shuttle would be ready for take off in an hour, we are the only ones going to be on it." Heero nodded and went to get the things out of his room.  
  
Sky heard someone coming to the door of the room and ran into the next room. 'Just my luck, a nasty broom closet.' She held back a sneeze as she heard Heero walk by the door. When the footsteps could no longer be heard she ran to her room.  
  
She quickly wrote a note to her parents telling them she had not been kidnapped, for some reason they always got touchy about that. Then she explained some other things. She then changed into her Christmas present from Amara.  
  
It was a pilot's suit, black with light blue and white outlines. She packed some other things she thought she might need. She gave her room one more look over and exited.  
  
There was one more place she needed to go.  
  
It took her all of ten minutes to walk to the other side of the palace. When she reached the huge glass doomed door she stood in the center of it. She then placed her right hand on the symbol of the moon. Her four-moon symbol lit up the whole room as the magically protected room registered her as the princess.  
  
Then the door gave and she entered the white, crystal lined room. Inside were all the weapons and devices that had ever been used by the sailor scouts. In the center of the room was the tall altar like stand that held the Imperiaium Silver Crystal. She looked around before moving to the side of the room that held her mother's weapons.  
  
Sky picked up the Disguise pin and threw it into her bag, then she moved to her table. Although she had never really had to fight, she had been given a locket.  
  
Just picked up the diamond shaped locket and placed it in her bag. She then left the room, making sure it closed behind her. Heading for the spaceport she whispered, "Disguise pin power, turn me into a hard core soldier girl."  
  
She knew it was lame, but she couldn't think of anything else to tell the pin. When the light quit swirling around her she could not feel the weight of her odangos. She stepped in front of the mirror that adorned the grand hall of paintings. She had shoulder length black hair, and dark blue eyes. She thought she look quite a bit like her father.  
  
As she exited the palace she gave Luna a smile. "Are you leaving the palace miss?" Luna asked as she pushed the button on the gate. "I don't remember seeing you before."  
  
Sky panicked, "Umm...I am a friend of the gundam pilots. Got to get to the space port." She smiled and quickly exited, not waiting for Luna to identify her voice.  
  
It was quite a run to the spaceport, but she reached it unnoticed. She managed to slip past the only guard in the building by causing a little diversion with her illusion trick she had been working on.  
  
Sky entered the shuttle, which there was only one being readied for take off, and his in the back room.  
  
'Ok Sky, you have officially been deemed insane. What are you going to tell your parents when you get back. What am I going to tell Heero and Zechs? They might shoot me on the spot. I am certainly going to have to change my name. I'll just use my middle name Mika.' She thought to herself as she settled into her hiding spot. She would have to stay there until the ship was well away from earth. That way they wouldn't be able to dump her.  
  
-----  
  
Zechs and Heero walked up to the guard standing by the launch bay entrance, "Hey there, you guys' shuttle is ready." He said shakily.  
  
Zechs signed the clipboard the man handed him, "Are you okay?" Zechs asked as he signed his name on the release form for the shuttle.  
  
"Yes sir, I think so. But could you tell me, does it look like that glass over there is broke, or even dirty for that matter?" The guard asked them. He was whispering as if someone else would hear him.  
  
Zechs shoot Heero a glance, then looked thoughtfully at the unmoved, very clean glass window. "No, can't say it does."  
  
"See that's what I thought, but I swear that about ten minutes ago it blew up. The whole window just shattered, and when I went to check it out nothing was out of place. I need a different job." The guard said as he took the clipboard back and Zechs and Heero went into the launch bay.  
  
"Psycho." Zechs said as they entered the ship.  
  
Author's note: Well there is the next chapter, hope you guys like it. And I sincerely hope that is not turning into a Mary Sue fic, if it is let me know cause I don't want that either. But anyways REVIEW please, and thanks bunches :) 


	4. Discovery and Decisions

Hey there everyone, I am back from my trip..finally. But any who, thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well now that I am done talking, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
  
Chapter 4: Discovery and Decisions  
  
"You are clear of earth's atmosphere." The computer sounded, about an hour after take off.  
  
"Why don't you go try and get some sleep. I will come and get you when I need you to take over." Zechs suggested as he watched Heero struggle to keep his eyes open.  
  
In actuality he really hadn't slept a good night's sleep since the inspections had started. It wouldn't have bothered him before and during the but he had gotten slack. Or so he told himself.  
  
Heero often cursed himself for getting too comfortable with the times of peace. He had been lacking in the missions department until he joined the prevents, and he had to admit that he liked having things to do again.  
  
Heero left the pilot's room without saying anything to Zechs. He walked to the other end of the ship and opened the door into the bunks.  
  
When the door closed he fell onto the nearest bed. That is when he heard the slight yelp.  
  
Waiting for a few moments, he opened his eyes and look at the ceiling. When he felt hands beating against the mattress.  
  
In a flash he was up and pointing his gun at a young woman dressed in a pilot suit. Her shoulder length hair fell into her face as she held her head forward and hands up.  
  
She let out a very nervous laugh, "Ummm...I come in peace. I work for the preventors' secret department. I was sent on this mission in secret. You were not supposed to find out about me, but as you can see I am a rookie."  
  
Heero did not budge, "I don't know any preventor that says 'I come in peace' and I have never heard of the secret department."  
  
She stood and placed her hand on her hip, "Well it wouldn't exactly be a secret if you had heard of it, now would it?"  
  
The image of Sky ran through is head. He shook his head slightly so the thought would leave. "This mission is no place for a woman, that is if what you say is true. What is your name?"  
  
"Mika." She replied as he grabbed her arm and they started back the way he came.  
  
When they entered the control room Zechs turned to face them. Sky could swear she almost saw a shocked look creep onto his face, but he immediately went into soldier mode.  
  
"I see we have some surprise cargo. Who is it Heero?" Zechs sat officially in his chair as he waited for a reply. Sky couldn't help but feel like she was being interrogated by her father after doing something really bad.  
  
"Mika, didn't give a last name. Says she is part of the preventors' secret department. Said they sent her on this mission, but she is a rookie." Heero told him expressionless.  
  
Sky wiggled her arm to try and get free of his grip, but he did not budge. 'Geeze he doesn't have to hold tight.' She thought as his grip only tightened.  
  
When Sky quit trying to get free she put her attention on Zechs. She knew he was deciding whether or not to believe her, or take her for a spy.  
  
Zechs finally decided she wasn't out to get them. He knew that the enemy would not send someone so careless as to get caught. Though he didn't believe her story, he had figured since she wanted to be a soldier so bad he would let her have a whirl at it. He didn't think they would run into anything that would hurt her, at least not on the trip to the colony.  
  
"Mika is it? That means new moon. I have never heard of a preventor New Moon, but then again I have never heard of your department. I have only met one other person with that name, the princess. She was given the name because she was the new heir to the line of the moon. Since you are not her I have no other choice than to let you stay. However, no this, if you get in our way then we will put you in a pod and ship you to Mars." Zechs finished sternly. He then turned back around to face the computer.  
  
Heero held his grip on her firmly as they walked back to the sleeping quarters.  
  
He let her go and she fell onto the bed in the far corner, "You have to sleep here so I can keep an eye on you." Heero said as he lay back on the bed she had been under earlier.  
  
Sky felt panic run through her being. She couldn't hold the disguise while she was sleeping, and he would see her for sure. She didn't want to think about what they would do.  
  
Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound emitting through the room.  
  
Sky jumped up and started rummaging through her bag. She didn't see Heero open his eyes and look over at her.  
  
She didn't take the locket out of her bag as she looked it over. The third moon in the symbol on the top was blinking, and she knew exactly what it was. Her parents were tracking her, 'I knew they would do this somehow. Now that I know where I need to get rid of it.'  
  
She noticed Heero's stare, "What?"  
  
"Talking to headquarters?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Now if you don't mind, this is top priority stuff." She said as she turned to face the wall.  
  
Heero seriously considered knocking her out and finding out what it was she was hiding, but decided against it. He closed his eyes again, 'she can be of no significant threat, at least not one we can't handle.'  
  
She popped the locket open, letting her bag fill with the light her crystal gave off. The light spilled out onto her face and revealed her true form where the light hit.  
  
Sky looked at the back of the open locket and saw what she was looking for. She removed the beeping device and crushed it.  
  
She looked over at Heero's sleeping form and a smile crept onto her face. Covered him up and watched his expression as he slept. He looked as if he were deep in thought, yet helpless for something. Sky quietly opened the door and left the room.  
  
Back at the Palace  
  
Trista held her daughter's crying form as they all watched the queen pace back and forth.  
  
Serena had found Sky's letter shortly after Amara had woke her up to tell her the door to the weapons room had been opened. She had run to her daughter's room, only to find a piece of paper.  
  
Now everyone in the palace was awake and trying to figure out where she could be.  
  
"We lost the tracking signal. She must have heard it and destroyed it. Sky knows what she is doing Serena. Look, my point is if she wants to go have some sort of adventure, let her do so. I mean when you were her age and younger you were off fighting the greatest evils in the universe." Darien suggested to his wife. Her more panicked look said that she didn't think that was the best idea.  
  
"But what is..." Serena was off by Lita. "Serena I know you are worried, we all are. However, Darien has a point. Sky will be fine. She took her locket, so we know nothing very bad can happen. Let her go and have some fun." Lita said as she held her son's arm firmly.  
  
Mya, AJ, and Kylie had all been caught when Serena had woken everyone up. Each was in trouble with their parents and Luna. Neither wanted the morning to come, because Luna would have something evil planned. Well evil by their standards. The last time they all got into trouble she had forced them to write a 15-page essay on proper palace etiquette in two days.  
  
"I agree." Mina said from her spot beside Michelle.  
  
Serena looked to the ceiling pleadingly before speaking to her friends and family, "Fine, but if anything happens to her I am going to become all of your worst nightmares." Then she sat down beside her husband; he took her hand and she felt some of her strength return.  
  
"While we are all here I guess it would be a good time to tell you that the Gundam pilots and their friends are gone. Apparently Lady Une was finishing up her last inspection on T8. Then she never went to pick up her daughter so they could catch their shuttle to earth. The pilots received a message from her that was sent at 12:00pm but didn't arrive until 9:00pm. Most of the group left on the first available shuttle, but Heero and Zechs took the next one. Apparently Heero was out somewhere and they couldn't reach him." Amy reported to the group.  
  
"So we may have some new organization? Well we need to give them our full support." The Darien said.  
  
A/N: A lil short...I know, but I have a headache, so plz forgive me. Well thanks again for reviews, and REVIEW again and let me know what you think. :) 


	5. Wounds and Nagvigation

A/N: hi there everyone...I know I am very, very behind on a lot of updates but things have been very crazy lately. Well here is the next chapter...remember to R&R even if ya don't like. ï

Disclaimer: Still do not own SM or GW

Wounds and Navigation 

Herro jerked awake and sat up. He shook his head slightly trying to remove the dream he had been having from his memory. He couldn't understand why he would dream about Sky when he had just met her.

Remembering the girl he had found he looked to the side of the room and saw that she was gone, and he immediately went to go look for her. As soon as he got half way to the cockpit he ran head on into who he was looking for. His first initial reaction was to yell but he noticed that she had been carrying hot coffee and spilled it all over her.

Sky jumped up and started blowing on her hands and shaking them violently, "Geeze Herro you do need to practically run down the already narrow hall?" she scolded between ow's.

He didn't responded as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the storage room. Despite her curiosity she held her tongue as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a first aid kit. Herro looked through it for a moment before pulling out a small round container.

He pulled her hands into his lap and opened the container to reveal a paste like substance with a slivery tent.

Sky jumped slightly when he started rubbing it on her hands, but almost instantly the pain from the burn was gone. "What is that stuff, I can't even feel the burn." Sky asked.

Herro kept rubbing in the paste, "It is a mixture that the doctor invented for burns because while I was in training I had no regard for injury and would often burn myself getting in and out of the gundam. It will keep the pain away for at least twenty four hours."

Sky looked at his face as he continued to work with her hands. She could feel herself getting lost in his touch, 'Am I going crazy?' she asked herself.

Herro traced every line on her hand, which wasn't very many. He felt as if he were in some sort of sublime world where no one else existed. He looked up into her eyes and could have sworn for a moment that he saw bright blue, but was met with dark. Either way he was trapped by their power, and he leaned in and almost kissed her when an image of Sky popped into his head.

Herro jerked back, put his things up, left her the paste, and left the room.

Sky sat in confusion for a little while, 'What is this guy trying to do to me, and where does he get off making me lose all control by just his touch?' She argued with herself for awhile. 'Well maybe he really does like me, I mean he did almost kiss me, then again what made him stop?' She tried to dismiss the thoughts from her head as she heard the ship's computer announce there was an incoming transmission from the palace.

-----

Herro let the cold water run down his back as he leaned against the wall in the shower. It was all he could think of to snap himself out of whatever trans he had been in lately. But no matter what he did one thing kept coming to his mind, Sky with her innocent smile on her face.

He quickly dried and dressed when he heard the computer signal that there was a transmission from the palace.

-----

They reached to cock pit at the same time, neither made eye contact and entered the room silently.

When Zechs saw that they were inside he pushed the button to reveal the face of Trista, with the queen in the background. "Hello there, so has there been any new events since the last?" Trista asked.

Zechs merely shook his head; "Have you found anything?" "As a matter of fact I managed to dig up a tiny bit of information on an anti-earthshpere group in that area called the Red Raiders. Apparently as of late they have been getting more and more attention, or shall we say drawing attention to themselves by openly denouncing Relena's pacifist ways, and the royal family's policies. I am about 95 sure that they are the ones who have taken Lady Une, and expect them to state what it is they want exactly within the next few hours." Trista explained to Zechs.

He took in the information and nodded his head, "Will do." He said as he started to press the button to close the transmission, but the queen interrupted him.

"I hate to bother you with this Mr. Peacecraft, but my daughter has ran away to find herself some sort of adventure. Seeing as how she likes to go where the action is I would think that she is probably headed for the T8 colony, so when you get there and if you happen to see her just bring her home please." Serena had a look of most desperation on her face.

Sky scolded her-self inwardly. She hated to see that look on her mother's face.

"I will be sure to do so Your Highness." Zechs said as he pushed to button. Then he turned in his chair to face a worried looking Sky, well Mika to him, and an ever-emotionless faced Herro.

"Now we have something to work with. I will look up the information on the group." Zechs said as turned to the computer screen in front of him. Herro sat down at another chair and started typing as well.

Sky felt a little miss placed, but took a sudden interest in to navigation plan up on the big screen. After observing it for quite sometime she asked, "Why are we going through the F9 quadrant, when we could almost cut our time in half if we went through the F4 quadrant?"

Herro looked up at her and the Zechs turned to look at her. "What?" she asked. "It would almost cut our time in half."

"There is no F4 quadrant with a checkpoint." Herro said.

Sky put her hand up on her hip, "I know very well that there is and it only takes half the time." They still gave her quizzical looks. "Ok look lets just try and if it doesn't work then you can put out into space with nothing but a suit on."

"I am for it." Herro answered rather quickly.

Zechs sighed, "Well say you are right, we don't have the password to get us through the checkpoint of that quadrant."

She waved off this comment, "Please I can handle that, and even if I don't know it I can hack in it."

Herro smirked to himself at her self-assuredness.

"Alright Mika, you are on."

A/N: OK so what do you think?? R&R


	6. Oh man he knows!

Two hours had passed since the deal had been struck, and Sky was currently maneuvering them through the F4 quadrant. Both the guys hated to admit it but their time was already being cut in half.

Sky had all of her attention focused on where the ship was going, so Herro's voice made her jump slightly. "I am guessing that is the checkpoint you spoke of earlier." He stated referring to a huge metal ring they were approaching.

Sky nodded and slowed the ship's speed slightly. She was thankful that Zechs had left Herro and in charge and went to get some sleep. He reminded her too much of her father.

She eased the ship to a stop in the center of the metal ring. About five seconds passed before the checkpoint's computer started a transmission, "Welcome to the F4 quadrant. In order to protect vessels from unknown attacks we have instated a checkpoint system. If you ship is not allowed in the quadrant then the correct personnel will be notified. Now state mission and password."

When Sky was done rolling her eyes at the speech she had heard so many times she deleted the transmission. Then she started typing on the keypad. Herro was amazed as he watched her hack into the computer's security set up and put in a fake password.

Ten minutes later they were out of sight of the checkpoint and well over half way to the T8 colony. Herro set up the autopilot for the rest of the way and sat in the chair next to Sky.

About five minutes of uneasy silence passed, until Sky finally spoke. "So what are you thinking about Mr. Strong silent type?"

Herro kept his eyes closed, "What I am thinking is irrelevant to the situation, but if you must know I am thinking about what we are going to have to do when we get to the colony." She nodded considering the information for a few moments before speaking again. "So what did you think about earth and the royal family?"

"How do you know I even met them?" Herro asked, still not looking up at her. "Hey will you please look at me when you talk, that is very disrespectful, not to mention untrustworthy. And I did my homework on you two before I took this mission." She retorted.

Herro couldn't resist the urge, so he looked up into her eyes and saw such a serious look in them that he gave a smirk, "I have been to earth before and I like it just fine. As for the Royals, I can say that I think they are very fit to be doing what they do."

Sky grinned inwardly, "What about the princess Sky, what did you think about her?"

Herro raised an eyebrow, "Why does it matter?"

"Well everyone talks about how pretty she is and I was just wondering if what they say was true, and is she stuck up or anything like that." Sky asked looking innocent enough.

Herro's eyes got a distant look in them, "What they say is true she is very beautiful, and no she is not stuck up. She just knows what she wants." Herro almost threw up. He couldn't believe he had said such words about someone, to someone. 'Thanks heavens Duo wasn't here' he thought.

Sky was over run with happiness at his reaction to the questions, but whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by the fact that they had reached the colony. Herro took over control over the ship, "Go get Zechs."

Sky walked out of the room and down the hall. Zechs was sleeping when she found him. She shook him softly and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Herro is docking us inside the colony as we speak." Then she turned to walk off.

Zechs grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him, "I know." He said.

"Ok, then come on the cockpit and get ready to go look for Une." She said and tried to walk away again, but his grip held fast.

"No you highness, I KNOW." He said. Sky turned to see him holding her disguise pen in his hand.

"How...how did you...You went through my stuff you big snoop. That is against the law." Sky ranted.

"On the contrary we are the law up here in space, and I didn't go through your stuff. When you stopped the ship it fell out of your bag onto the floor. I have studied the Royals and there rise to power, which includes the period of sailor scouts and their weapons." He explained to her.

She looked bored, "Why on earth would you want to study that?"

"Because I wanted to know why all of a sudden there was a king and queen of the earth when, up until I was seven, there wasn't. Just wanted some answers, so I read up on the history when I got old enough. This is a disguise pen if I am correct, am I?" he held up the pen.

She nodded. "Right and that would make you Sky, if am correct." He stated. She nodded and snatched the pen when he handed it to her. "Well see this does cause a problem. See we were going to drop you off at the local ESUN headquarters and go on about our business, but I know that your mother and father will want you in good hands and the only ones I trust on that colony at the time will be working with us. This means you will have to come with us, and that you can take off that disguise of yours." Zechs said as he started for the door.

"Wait, I don't want anyone else to know who I am just yet. I am actually able to get close to Herro this way and I think he might actually trust me, so can we please not tell anyone else just yet?" she pleaded.

Zechs considered the idea for a moment then nodded, "So you want to focus on Herro huh? Good luck." He said as they started back down the hall


	7. Starting the Mission

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had loads of school work lately...but here is the next chapter!!! R&R

Disclaimer: don't won either SM or GW 

**The three of them carried everything that they had brought with them off of the ship and through the terminal into the main part of the colony. When they reached the street side they were met by Duo, who was standing against a black car and tossing a ball.**

"**Hiya Herro. Wow, who is the chick?" Duo asked when he noticed Sky.**

"**This is Mika, and apparently she is from the secret division that we know nothing about. What is the current situation with Lady Une?" Herro asked quickly getting to business.**

**Duo deeply wished to pursue the issue of this Mika and secret division further, but decided it could be done later. "We have Marty Maya at the hotel, Quatre rented out the whole floor, She didn't have any information for us, just that her mom was going to a meeting with the supposed leader of this red raider organization to negotiate possible peace. About three hours ago they announced that they had Une in their possession, that they declared independence, and war on the Earth's fear and royal family."**

**Herro considered this information as he rode in the car beside Sky, Sky however wasn't about to keep her mouth shut, "Are they that stupid? I mean you think that they would know that ESUN would send the rest of the Preventors first thing." **

"**Well not exactly little missy. See they might think that they are ready for us, therefor they wouldn't really care, but in this aspect they are sadly mistaken. Trowa and Wufei have been observing and researching their location and it appears that it will be more than easy to infiltrate if we all go." Duo said matter of factly.**

"**Well cool, this means I get to go. I am so excited." Sky said aloud, rather than to herself as she had meant to.**

**Herro raised and eyebrow, "And who said you were going exactly?" **

**Sky looked at him then at Zechs who was still facing forward, "Zechs said I was coming along."**

**Herro shoot Zechs an almost angry look, well it would have looked angry had he shown his emotion. Zechs felt Herro's gaze; "She could be an asset, so I am willing to give her a chance. Plus what if she is important to ESUN, because if she is I don't want her running around the colony with just Relena, Heldi, and Noin."**

**Herro returned his attention to the window and dropped the subject.**

**The rest of the ride to the Hotel was quiet. When the finally arrived they silently followed Duo up the stairs.**

**Sky just happened to look to her left to see a man shaking hands with what seemed to be some sort of dignitary, 'oh crap...Uncle Andrew!' she thought to herself. She then ducked slightly on the other side of Herro, who immediately noticed this.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked as he looked to see whom she was hiding from. It was at this point the blonde in Sky receded and she remembered he couldn't recognize her, "Oh..umm..I was just comparing heights for future reference." **

**Herro decided not to carry on the conversation due to the fact that they were now inside the elevator.**

**Fifteen minutes later everyone had been briefed fully on the situation, and has come up with a plan, and they were now preparing to leave.**

**Sky was already to go so she just sat and observed the room around her. She saw Zechs lean over and whisper something to his wife, who then smiled and winked and her. This, she determined, meant that Noin now knew who she was, which was ok with her for the time being.**

**Trowa walked over to her, "I am assuming you have a gun in your bag, seeing as how you aren't wearing it."**

**Sky looked dumbfounded, "What will I need a gun for?"**

**She then heard Duo laugh, Herro groan, Quatre giggle, and she was sure she heard Wufei make some disgraceful comment about women.**

**Trowa handed her a small handgun; "Here you can use this. I am going to take for granted that you are trained in how to use it seeing as how you are a Preventor. Just keep in mind that we do not shoot to kill." Trowa then walked away.**

**When everyone was ready they gathered around and went over everything one more time. Zechs spoke, "Ok, Trowa and Wufei you will be going into the back. Duo and Qautre you will be going into the side. Noin and I will go in the front to act as if we are there to compromise, and Herro and Mika will go in from the top." Then he nodded, and everyone returned the favor.**

**So with guns loaded, and packed on their person along with a slight few other necessities they set out for the location. It only took about ten minutes to reach their destination.**

**When Sky saw what they had to go through to look for Une she wasn't fazed. She figured it would be a snich because she was used to having to navigate large places where getting lost wasn't an option. **

**As the approached the very large, and heavily guarded building she saw Herro veer off and she followed him. After about ten minutes of walking in what seemed to be in circles she finally broke the silence, "Are you sure this is the right way?"**

**Herro didn't answer, due to the fact that they had just reached the ladder he had been searching for. "If we go in from the door on this roof there will be less guards. This is the mechanical building. See that building connected to this one," he asked as he pointed, "that is the main building, and most likely where they are keeping the hostage. So that is where we are going. Just stay close to me and screw around." He said this rather sternly, but she ignored his tone.**

**A/N: ok that's all for now. As always PLEASE R&R. **


	8. Une and Almost

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SM or GM...sniff, sniffï**

Une and Almost 

**Herro started up the latter, and Sky watched him climb. She was impatient so she looked around for a faster way up. A rather tall tree beside the building caught her eye.**

**She used her training and jumped from the tree to the building, then onto the roof. She admitted that she had never really had a need for her sailor training, but had just witnessed that her aunt Amara wasn't as crazy as she thought.**

**When Herro reached the top and saw her standing there in front of him, he almost let a dumbfounded expression slip. Instead, however, he questioned her, "How did you do that?" he asked as the walked across the roof of the building towards their destination.**

"**I used the tree." She said as if it were no big deal that she could apparently climb a tree faster than Herro could a latter. He then made a mental note to his self to make it a top priority to find out who she was when they were done with this mission.**

"**Hey we are here." Sky said as they stopped in front of a door on the main building. Herro opened the door and checked for guards, and when it was clear that there wasn't any he signaled for her to come on.**

**------**

**Darien opened his eyes when he felt Serena jerk awake. He looked over at her to see that she was sitting up and holding a picture of Sky and Rini in her hand. He laid hand on her shoulder as he sat up beside her.**

"**I miss them so much, but at least we know where Rini is and that she will be taken care of. Sky always the one who wanted to go, see, and do. Oh Darien I am so worried." Serena said softly.**

**Darien saw tears fall and hit the glass in the picture. "Hey you know that she is a very smart girl Serena. She knows what she is doing, and the only way she would probably get hurt would be if she were fighting for someone or something she believed. Sky will be fine." Darien hid his mutual worry for his daughter well while he comforted his wife.**

"**Your right Darien, but that doesn't mean that I won't still worry." She said as she hugged her husband.**

**-------**

**Herro dodged punches and kicks from the guard in front of him. The guard didn't pose as a problem for long. Herro turned to see Sky searching through her guard's pockets. She pulled out an id, "Awesome, now this will makes things much quicker." **

**Herro looked at her in awe for a moment before proceeding to the next part of the building.**

**Finding where Une was, was easy enough. They only had to go through four more guards before they could see the plate glass room she was being kept in. Herro slid the id through the slot in the door and they ran over to Une.**

"**Are you ok?" Sky asked as Herro observed the room.**

**Une looked at her confused, "Yes I am fine thanks, who are y..." she was cut off by Herro.**

"**Who is the leader of this organization?" he asked.**

"**White, they called him Colonel White. Last I heard was he planning a movement of about 500 mobile dolls to earth around the palace." Une explained to them as they left the room and headed for the main hanger, wherever it was.**

**Herro touched his ear, "We have Une, we are heading for the main hanger to see what kind of machines they have."**

"**Copy that, we will meet ya there." Herro recognized this as Duo's voice, but knew all the others heard.**

**Herro turned to Sky, "Mika take Une back the way we came and get out of here."**

**By the look on her face he knew an argument was coming, "Excuse me, if you think that I am going to get into something and then leave when the good stuff is about to start you can forget it mister." She propped her hand up on her hip as she talked, and yet again the image of Sky seeped into his mind, and he actually felt himself wanting to smile, but thought better of it.**

**Just as Herro was about to argue back a guard with a very large gun came up from behind them. Without a second thought Sky hit the ground and pulled Une with her, and when he paused from shooting Sky went to meet him.**

**She kicked him off his feet and caught the gun. She turned around and handed it to Une. Une looked at Herro, "I figure she can handle it, and you know very well that I am no stranger to a battle Herro. Now lets get going. I am going to head for the main computer room to see if I can disable some of the shields and automatic guns. I am guessing I will probably run into Trowa."**

**Herro nodded, "Automatic guns? I wonder how long they have been working on this. Well if you get into trouble just use this." He handed her the earpiece and they headed in opposite directions.**

**After they had been walking for awhile Sky asked, "Doesn't letting her go off by her self defeat the purpose of rescuing her?"**

**Herro didn't look at her while he talked, "She knows what she is doing, and I am sure that she had tried like hell to get out before we got here."**

**They walked for quite a ways in silence. Sky watched him as he walked and turned corners. She liked the way he looked so serious and knew what he was doing.**

**As she was getting lost in looking at him, she didn't take time to see the guy come up from behind her and start shooting. She felt a very sharp pain then she felt her body hit the floor with another on top of it.**

**When she heard the shoots stop she opened her eyes to meet Herro's Prussian blues. "Are you ok?" he asked almost in a worried tone.**

**She smiled softly; "I am still breathing. Although I don't know how much longer if you don't get off of me." Herro paused at this comment, then as if he had had to decide he started laughing. He stood and pulled her up, still laughing. **

**Then he looked at her and the laughter faded. Sky grinned, "So he can laugh, if this is possible I wonder what else is."**

**Both were silent for a moment. **

**Sky stepped closer to him and pulled his head close to hers, and almost had a kiss when, "Your bleeding." Herro said when his hand had touched her arm to pull her closer.**

**She looked at her arm, "Dang! It must have grazed me, I thought I felt a pain." **

"**Well we have to get it cover cause you are bleeding pretty good. Come on, in here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dark room. He sat her down and stood in thought for a moment.**

"**You are going to have to take your top off, I mean unzip it and pull it down. So I can get to the wound." Herro said quite unlike his self. If Sky hadn't been so unsure she would have sworn it was nervousness, or even embarrassment.**

**She unzipped the top of her suit to reveal a white sports bra. She tied the top around her waist and sat back down.**

**Herro first inspected for and fragments of the bullets. When he found none he ripped part of his shirt and tied it tightly around her arm. When he finished with the knot his hand trailed down her arm to land in her hand. He almost jumped when she closed hers around his. He looked up at the wall to see a poster of the royal family on the wall, and when he laid eyes on Sky the pulled his hand away.**

**Sky tried not to let him see the slight hurt on her face.**

"**Tell me why there is a poster of the royal family in a place where they are against the family?" Herro asked.**

"**Well we are in someone's room, perhaps they alone didn't disagree with them. Or maybe they were just ogling." Sky suggested.**

**Herro stood, "Come on, we have a date at the hanger."**

**A/N: Sooo...?? PLEASE R&R. thanks bunches:)**


	9. The Fall

A/N: it took me a Little while to get this chapter out, sorry bout that I had lots of Home work...well here it is, Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: don't own SM or GW

The Fall

They had shot about seven more guards by the time they reached the Hanger. It was an extremely high room, it had to be at least two hundred feet in height and who knows what the square footage was.

Herro and Sky entered on a bridge that went across the room and it was close to the ceiling.

Sky started to walk out when Herro grabbed her and pulled her back where he stood against the wall. He pulled her close to him and held her there, "Shh!" he said.

Sky was either quiet because she was so close to him and was stunned or because she wanted to know what was going on.

"SILENCE!" they heard someone that sounded like Zechs shout. "You will only speak if you are spoken to. Now answer my question, where did you hide all of the mobile dolls? I know they are not all here." Zechs asked. Then they heard a gun click, "You have to the count of three...one..."

Herro figured it safe to go out onto the bridge, so he let Sky go and they walked out to be greeted by Zechs holding a tall black haired man at gun point. He had a pale face and wore an all black suit. The man smiled at them as they walked out, but Zechs didn't turn his head as he spoke, "I see you made it Herro."

"Where is everyone else?" Herro asked.

"They are destroying what mobile dolls we found here, along with any ammunition. Some of them are loading up any guards that didn't run for cover to have them taken in for questioning." Zechs explained to them.

"Who is this?" Sky asked. She was getting curious about the strange man who kept starring at her.

"This is the leader of the Red Raiders, and if he doesn't tell me where the other three hundred mobile dolls are I am going to start removing arms and legs." Zechs said as he kicked him in the shin.

Everyone jumped when they heard a door slam behind them and then gunfire. All fell to the ground, and Herro accidentally let his instincts take over as he covered Sky with his own body.

When the shots stopped they looked up. "Hey you guys, just had to take care of a little hider we found back there. He was quite a trouble." Duo said as he walked out to join them. Everyone else was behind him.

They stood up and Sky's eyes never left Herro's face. She was trying to get an expression off of it, but nothing came. Her train of thought was interrupted when she picked up on a high negative energy, and a yell came from the side where Duo and the others had entered.

"He is jumping!!" Wufei yelled. Zechs tried to stop him, but the man had already jumped.

Without a second thought Sky went over to the ledge and jumped after him. "NO! SKY, Dammit!" Zechs yelled in panic.

When Herro heard this all restrictions he had left him and he jumped over after Sky.

Sky couldn't hold it anymore, the fall was to much to concentrate on, so she let her disguise go and he long blonde flowing hair came back, and so did her bright blue eyes. Her locket glowed from where she had it in her pocket. She moved her hand over it and yelled, "Eternal Moon Power!"

Herro watched her transform back into herself, then an array of silver ribbons circled around her. When they quit she was wearing an outfit almost identical to the ones he had seen in the books about her mother, except where her mother had blue she and sliver. And where her mother and red, she had black.

Sky saw the man in front of her change clothing from his suit to something that looked like casual clothes. Then a piece of metal formed under his feet and his fall slowed right before he hit the ground. Sky knew he would try to run so she stopped him. She threw her rod into the ground and it created a perimeter around him.

The man looked up at her, then he seemed to be looking behind her and he smiled. Sky turned and looked behind her to see Herro falling. All her attention turned to Herro and she transported herself in front of him.

He almost looked shocked when it happened. Sky wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as two white wings sprouted from her back and they slowed their fall. She held them out and they floated down.

As they got their footing Herro looked at her, "What are you?" he asked.

Sky merely smiled at him; "I am my mother's daughter." Then she went over to where the man was trapped.

"So you are the royal brat my mother always spoke of?" He asked.

"I am the eldest, yes. Who is your mother?" Sky asked with her serious face on.

The man looked at her, "Emerald." He answered.

Sky almost laughed, "Really? I didn't think there were any family members left from the dark moon, at least not in this time any way. So what is it you were really trying to do...uhh...what is your name?"

"Gem, and I was trying to start a war, but thanks to these stupid humans all my planning is down the drain." Gem answered.

Sky let a moment of silence passed when Herro came up to stand beside her. She almost fell over when he locked his hand with hers. "Well I think I have it. Se you wanted a war thinking my parents and family would all come running. That way it would leave the palace only slightly protected, and you could possibly sneak in, take the crystal and bring back the dark moon family. Now that is just a guess, but do tell me if I am right."

The disgusted look on his face told her she was, "Well good deal. Now that we have you, you must be taken back to the palace for my parents to figure out something for you because normal 'humans' as you call them don't know how to deal with you. Oh yeah, and I have to knock you out." With that Sky held her hand out and pushed, when she did the barrier expanded and Gem fell to the ground.

Sky pulled her rod out of the ground and looked at Herro.

Herro went over to her, "Why didn't you just stay who you were?"

She raised and eyebrow, "Would you have even thought about letting me stay with you on this mission had you known at the beginning it was me?"

Herro just looked at the ground then back at Sky. There was that spell again, then one where he always got captured in her eyes. Herro leaned in and this time he didn't stop himself, he kissed Sky.

As they kissed ribbons began to fly around her again, and when Herro pulled back she was her normal self again.

A/N: Ok so what do you think..Herro knows now. REVIEW...please. Lots Of Loveï 


	10. Confessions

A/N: To vegiegurl if you are referring to Sky, she isn't the second daughter she is the first and I made this character up so I used a made up name as well. But if you are referring to Rini, then I just used the English version of the name. But thanks for the info. Anywayz here is the next chapter everyone!! Remember plz R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW

Confessions

Mya paced back and forth in the lounge that had been designated to the children of the palace. AJ could swear that he saw a path beginning to wear in the white carpet. "Mya why don't you sit down? You have been doing that for three hours now and it isn't going to make her come back any faster."

Mya stopped pacing and starred at her boyfriend for a moment before reluctantly sitting down beside Kylie. "You aren't the only one who misses her Mya, but it isn't that boring without her around here." The three of them turned to see Sean standing in the doorway. They almost fell over at the sight of him.

Sean and Seth were Mina's twin sons. Both had been away at school for quite sometime. Seth had been missed but Sean was a different story. He was the darker of the twins and was always causing trouble around the palace. It probably didn't help that he was never really part of the group of friends, and that wasn't because he was three years older, it was mainly due to the fact that he was just mean sometimes.

Seth was one of the nicest people you could meet, but with Sean it always depended on his mood. Kylie remembered that her mother always related it to the fact that their father had not always been sure which side of good or evil he was on. Mina had met the man shortly after they had defeated Chaos and she really didn't know that much about him. Right after the boys were born he left, or so they say.

"Well she seems to get an awful lot of your attention when she is here Sean." Mya retorted. She openly despised Sean, but like Sky, Mya never was one to care for consequences. This comment got the attention of everyone.

Sean secretly wanted Sky. He had been interested in her since he had come back from boarding school the year Sky turned fourteen. He had done well to keep it under wraps from all the adults, but there was nothing you kept from someone's best friends. There had been one time that Sean had cornered her and tried to threaten her into dating him. However, when Seth had found out he almost killed Sean.

Sean scaled at Mya, "Well I bet poor little Mya can't function without her leader." He walked over to the nearest couch and sat down. "The scary thing is that poor little Sky is out there all by her self unprotected." Sean said as started to get a grin on his face.

His jet-black hair made his blue eyes look black against his pale skin and black clothes. Mya was interrupted from the comment she was about to make by Seth walking into the room, "Hey everyone. How are you guys doing? It really sucks that Sky ran off huh?" he said as he hugged everyone. They all welcomed Seth home with open arms. Even though he looked just like his brother, they were nothing alike.

"What brings you two home?" AJ asked.

"Oh we had some days saved up so I decided to come home for a little while and Sean decided to tag along." Seth answered. "Hey, so how is aunt Serena doing with Sky being gone so far?"

--------

Serena stood on her balcony looking out over the city and up at the moon. She felt her symbol glow and an extreme positive energy increase. 'Sky has transformed!' she thought as panic slowly seeped into her being.

"You shouldn't look so stressed your highness." Serena turned to see Rye standing there. Rye smiled at her and walked over to her side to look out at the view. "She has transformed. I see the panic in our eyes." Rye laid her hand over Serena's, "As we have said before she will be fine."

Serena smiled at her friend, "I know, and I have faith in her. I just wish she would come home. Something tells me that she needed to do this for some unknown reason that will effect her future. I have decided not to punish her when she gets home." Rye looked at Serena in surprise. Serena grinned, "Well I look at it this way, we got into much worse things when we younger than her. Sneaking out of the house at night to go fight evil and all that. This was to be expected from her right? I am not saying that she doesn't have to understand the risks at hand, but she is grown and needs to be ready for what might lay ahead when she is queen. Sometimes I fear that I made a mistake and sent the wrong daughter to the past for experience. Rini will come back knowing all that she can expect from the world of evil, not that Sky doesn't have an idea but she has never really been in a very large battle."

"Serena you know better than that. If push came to shove then Sky would be ready for whatever came her way. She has been trained by all of us most of her life and she knows what to do. Is this what you have been worried about?" Rye asked.

"Well it was just a thought. Sometimes Sky just doesn't seem interested in things that she should be and I worry." Serena breathed in sharply, and then released a sigh; "She is back to normal." She and Rye smiled at each other.

----------

"Who would have guessed that the girl was really the princess?" Heldi commented as they all sat on a shuttle bound for earth.

"It actually does sound like something she would do. Sky is a very resourceful girl, and talented to boot. I just hate to see what kind of punishment she will get when she gets home. That is after her parents get over the initial shock of getting her home." Relena said as she turned a page in her magazine.

"Speaking of Sky, where is she at the moment?" Qautre asked. "She is in the back with Herro. They are watching after Gem. I would imagine she is pretty tired so lets just leave them alone." Noin's voice came from the hallway she had just walked up.

---

Sky exited the shower to find Herro sitting in a chair facing the glass door behind which Gem lie. Her hair was soaking wet, and the clothes Relena had let her barrow were getting wet in the process. She towel dried her hair the best that she could then hung the towel up.

Herro turned to look at her when he heard her walking his way. She smiled a kind of smile that he had never seen her give before. Like that one smile was reserved for him. Sky sat in the chair opposite from him and looked at him with curious eyes. He had that mysterious look on his face again, "And just what are you thinking?" she asked.

The question caught him off guard, "Umm...What your parents might do to you when you get home." Sky waved off the comment, "Trust me I would rather suffer their punishment than have to take it from Luna. There is only one thing my parents could do to me that I think I would not be able to handle and they wont so I am not worried."

He smirked, "Confident aren't we? Be careful pride comes before a very big fall. I learnt that the hard way."

Sky grinned at him. She leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms, "And just what do you mean by that Mr. Yuy? May I also add that this is the most casual conversation we have had since we met? You should really be open like this more often." She paused for a second, "You do know that I was being sarcastic because you still haven't said that much. Oh my goodness listen to me I am rambling." Her hand shot up to her mouth.

Herro sat there silently before bursting into laughter. It wasn't so much that she had said anything funny, but the way she reacted to her own actions. Seeing him laugh made her laugh too. When she opened her eyes again Herro was starring into her eyes. He slowly reached up and grabbed her hand.

He could feel her shaking slightly as he interlocked his fingers with hers, and it made him smile slightly. He always did like making people nervous. When he looked back into her eyes they were filled with silent tears. Herro was immediately confused. "What did I do?" he asked with his usual tone of voice.

Sky laughed slightly, "Nothing Herro. That is just it, things seem to good to be true. I mean I always expected to fall in love but it hit me by surprise." Herro froze at the word, 'Love'. He was by no means scared to love, but he wasn't sure if he was capable of such a thing. He had been trained to be a killer and often questioned himself when he had been with Relena. He remembered the reasoning that had allowed him to think him self-capable of love the first time.

As he thought Sky began to talk. "I know you aren't a very open person, and that your training involved hiding all emotion. I am not asking you to change for me, I wouldn't dare do that, but I do want you to know that I think I love you. I am not to sure what comes with this at the moment because I know you are out with the Preventors a lot, but I am willing to find out." 'Seesh, I know I must sound so stupid but I don't know how to get these stupid emotions out!' she thought to herself.

While she was talking Herro made up his mind, "I love you." Sky quit talking right then and more tears fell. "To tell you the truth I think I might have always loved you, or at least been curious. Before I met you I would see pictures up on advertisement screens, or hanging somewhere, and I would get caught in this daze by your eyes. Then I met you and you still caught my attention, and time with you wouldn't allow the thoughts and feelings that I was trying to get rid of leave."

Sky almost passed out. She hadn't thought it possible for him to show emotion, let alone voice.

Herro pulled her close to him and starred into her eyes for along time before kissing her. When he pulled back they felt the shuttle land. "We are home." Herro whispered in her ear. Sky felt the butterflies her stomach ruffle their wings as she smile up at him.

Little did they know that behind the glass door Gem had woken up and was observing everything said, and everything that happened. Just on the chance that he could find someone who wanted to help him get out of his current situation.


	11. Danger Meets Dangerous

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW

A/N: Just wanted to say that i am sorry it took so long for me to update. It would have been done sooner, but the computer held me up. Lots of Love

**Danger Meets Dangerous**

**Sky rode to the palace in silence trying to process the recent occurrences. She was surrounded by Herro's friends and allies and I smile came to her face. Her eyes looked up to meet Qature's, "Why the big smile princess? Are you happy to be home?"**

**She blushed slightly, "huh yeah."**

**Herro had rode in the car that transported Gem, despite the fact that he didn't want to leave her alone. But most of the others were in the car with her. He kept glancing back through the mirror at Gem, who had had this stupid grin on his face. It was starting make Herro curious, but the thought slipped from his mind when they pulled up to the front of the palace. **

**-------**

**Sky entered the ballroom to see the array of decorations that usually lined it when they had their annual inter-planetary ball. The room was filled with many a worker trying to decipher what and how the queen wanted everything. She could tell they were still a good five days from being done.**

**Only a few heads turned as she walked towards the giant crystal window backdrop. She saw her mother issuing orders to some man hanging from the ceiling putting something up. Her mother looked so tiny compared to the giant window.**

**Sky managed to get right up behind her. When she tapped her mother on the shoulder the queen turned around in a fluster, "What Now?!"**

**Then her eyes locked with her daughter' s and tears began to pour as she instinctively hugged her. Sky smiled at the familiarity of her mother's smell, but started to loose consciousness from being hugged so tight. "Mom, come on ease up a little I think you are going to kill me."**

**Serena pulled back and brushed a piece of stray hair out of her daughter's face. "Are you ok? I felt you transform. Where have you been? I have been worried sick." Sky merely rolled her eyes and pulled her mother out of the ballroom. They walked out through the dinning hall into the sunroom, then out into the gardens where their pace slowed.**

"**Mom I am sorry to make you and Daddy worry, but I felt like I needed to do this, so please don't me mad." Sky looked at her mother with all the sincerity she could have. Serena merely closed her eyes and nodded slightly.**

**Sky gave a small smile, "As for the reason I had to transform; we went to find Une. We found her, saved her, then we had to find the leader of this organization called Red Raiders. So Herro and I met everyone in this hanger where Zechs already had him cornered on this high bridge. Zechs was trying to get him tell him where was keeping the other three hundred mobile dolls when the others on the mission came through shooting at a guard that had hid. When we got up off the floor after the shooting Zechs turned his attention to Duo for just a second, and the guy jumps over the rail. Without even thinking I went after him, and I couldn't hold my disguise. So I transformed right after I went back to normal. Well I had to go save Herro because he jumped after me, after I trapped the guy first. When I landed I went and questioned him. It turns out that he is Emerald's son, Gem, and he was trying to start a war. But that's all taken care of now. We brought him back here for you and the aunt squad to question. Sheew I am out of breath." Sky breathed in deeply and smiled at her mother who was processing this information with a very in depth look on her face.**

**They had walked their way around the gardens and had ended up at the pool. Both were startled by someone running at them. They turned to see Amy.**

"**Serena you are needed in the office, Darien asked for you." Amy said. Then she turned as if to walk away, but she slowly turned back around, "Sky! Oh welcome home hunny." Then she kissed her on the forehead and headed off again. **

**Sky rubbed her head; "Does she ever stop?"**

**Serena smiled, "I must go see what your father needs, but we will continue on this Herro issue later. The fact that he jumped over a bridge for you is pretty self explanatory, and I would like to get to the bottom of it before your father does." Then she also kissed Sky on the head and walked gracefully towards the larger portion of the palace.**

**------**

**Sky walked into her room to see its familiar sense of comfort and the sent that reminded her of home. She sat on the bed and looked around the room for any sign that someone had been in it recently. When she could find none she went into her closet to change.**

**When she had finally settled on a mini skirt, tank top, and knee boots she walked back out into the room to find someone sitting on her bed. Sky's face lit up and she ran to the bed, "Daddy!"**

**Darien hugged his daughter. Then she sat down beside him on the bed and saw the look of seriousness he was trying to put on. "Now I am elated that you are home, but you should be in very serious trouble young lady. Do you know that you had your mother worried out of her mind? Not to mention me, especially now that I know about Mr. Yuy." When Sky smiled her apologetic smile at her father his serious face broke, and he returned the smile.**

"**Just promise that next time you want to run off you will at least tell someone in the palace where you are going." Darien said as he stood. Sky grinned, "I promise Daddy." Then they hugged again and he headed for the door. When he opened it he paused and looked back at her, "You know I will be testing him, and if he passes my tests then we will talk about this." He winked at Sky and left the room.**

**Sky rolled her eyes at her father knowing that he was only partly serious, which also a scary thought. Herro wouldn't have too much to worry about, seeing as how he was a war hero, so she knew her father wouldn't be too harsh on him. Although she didn't know why her parents were jumping to such conclusions already. It wasn't like she had been proposed to or anything.**

**She exited her room and made her way to the lounge to find her friends. Of course she figured Mya would clobber her for not telling her anything, but she was ready for it. **

**When Sky entered the lounge her friends surrounded her. First they hugged her, then the scolding started. She merely examined the new arrivals in the room. Seth caught her eye first and she went over to him and hugged him, "Hey stranger. We have missed you." **

**Seth gave his breath taking grin, "Same here Sky. I thought they were going to have to tie Mya up she was getting on their nerves so bad." He winked and hugged her again.**

**Sean tapped Sky on the shoulder, and she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well Sean I hope you learned a few things while you were away at school." Sky had never been one to keep grudges with people she had once, or did, care about. She had made up her mind that when Sean got back she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and start over.**

**Sky held out her hand and Sean gave a smile Mya didn't like one bit as he shook Sky's hand. As always he couldn't just let it go, and he brought her hand up and kissed it, "It brings me the greatest pleasure to see you made it back from your journey unharmed your highness."**

**Rolling her eyes, Sky sat down on the couch to tell everyone the story. As she was telling it no one noticed that someone had entered the room and was standing against the doorframe listening.**

"**And here I am, so don't get upset cause I didn't even really know where I was going so I couldn't tell you guys." She said as she finished the story. She had left out certain parts about her and Herro that she didn't want Sean to know, and she would tell the others about him later.**

**There was a soft silence in the room when she finished talking. Seth was the one who looked up and broke it, "Who are you?" Everyone in the room turned to see Herro standing there with his eyes closed. When he opened them they were on Sky. **

**She smiled at him, "Seth, Sean, this is Herro. Herro these are Mina's twin sons. They have been away at school for some time now and have just returned." Herro merely nodded in their direction. **

**When Sky turned back around Sean saw the new look on her face, a look of love for this man she called Herro. Sean observed him, 'well I guess I will have to take more drastic measures than I thought I would to have what I want.'**


End file.
